A love triangle
by highschoollovestories
Summary: This is a fanfic about what would happen if Emily did NOT break up with Paige for telling the police that Alison was alive in Pretty Little Liars. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.
1. Ask your girlfriend

This is a fanfic about what would happen if Emily did NOT break up with Paige for telling the police that Alison was alive in Pretty Little Liars. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

**The day Alison went back to Rosewood High…**

**Paige's POV**

I was walking to school with Sydney when my heart dropped to the ground and I was Alison Dilaurentis. I heard that she was back but back in school? Does she not remember what she did to a half of the students here? Everyone was crowding around her but I didn't want to be anywhere near that she-devil. People were actually happy she was there...happy. How can they just rub off what she put them through? I felt sick to my stomach and I couldn't bare another second of it. "I can't watch this" I told Sydney and I started walking home. She asked if I was serious and I didn't answer. I hated Alison for torturing me and I'm not going to let her do it again.

**Later on in the locker room…**

"Hey!" Emily said kissing Paige on the cheek."Sydney said you went home?"

"Yah." Paige said. "I was feeling sick to my stomach all of a sudden."

Emily knew her girlfriend was lying to her. "Would it have anything to do with Ali being back in school?" She asked.

"Look I know she's your friend and all," Paige stated trying to explain, "but even being in the same room with her makes me feel sick."

"Don't let her have that kind of power over you, Paige."

"Em, you don't understand. She did a lot of bad things to nice people. People like me. So yeah, I'm kinda scared." Paige's voice cracked.

Emily wanted her to get over her fear of Alison so she invited both of them to her house to talk it out.

**In Emily's bedroom later that day…**

"Alison, do you want me to stay?" Emily asked.

"It's okay if you do." The blonde said.

Emily turns to her girlfriend. "It's up to you Em" Paige replies. Emily takes a seat between the two.

There was a moment of silence. "Thanks for getting us together Em" Alison starts, breaking the ice. "Paige and I are lucky to have you as a friend." Emily smiles at her. Paige notices the looks they shared and remembers what Emily told her. She told Paige that Alison was Em's first love before she left. And now, it seems, the only thing keeping them apart was her.

"No." Paige says. "I'm lucky to have her as a friend and you're lucky that she still talks to you."

Alison looks confused. "What do you mean?" Alison thought for a second and then it came to her. Emily must have told Paige that she once had feelings for Alison and that she didn't feel the same. "Paige-" she starts off but the Paige cuts her of. "No. What kind of person does that to a friend? What kind of friend are you? And if you really do feel bad for what you did to Em, think of what you did to me?" Paige yelled,her voice cracking. "You used my feelings for Emily against me and I hated you for it. I still do. I didn't care if you were dead. I just cared you were gone." Paige finished tears streaming down her face. She turned away and Emily jumped up to hold her. "You should go." She said to Alison. "Now." Alison walked towards the door. "I really am sorry." She said finally. Then Ali left

**Next day at school…**

"Hey Em!" Alison shouts from across the hall. Emily say her but since Paige told her not to talk to Alison she decided not to wave. "Wanna go to the Brew later?" Ali asked.

"I'm going to be working so…" Emily said truthfully. "Cool!" Alison said cheerfully. "So you'll be there anyway. Besides I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"There's nothing to talk about." Emily admitted. "You know I don't want to side with Paige because she's my girlfriend but what did you expect Ali? You really hurt her. And what she said about me and you wasn't a lie. You hurt me too." She explained.

"I know!" Alison practically screamed. She then looked around noticing they had an audience. She then pulled Emily's arm into an empty class room. "I know that I hurt you and you have no idea how sorry I am. I was awful to both of you." Alison continued. "But I can't walk around after last night thinking knowing that you think I didn't love you. I did, I do. I was confused when I told you that those kisses were for practice. They weren't. I just didn't know what the feelings I was having towards you meant." Emily just stared at her friend. Alison in leaned for a kiss which the tall brunette turned away from. "I love Paige." Emily said. "I just...can't" With that she walked away shamelessly. Alison looked to the ground with a sigh. She had to find a way to get Emily to realize she was making a mistake being with Paige.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I cannot believe Alison!? First she fake dies, right? And THEN she comes back to life finally admitting after all this pain I went threw, all the time I spent getting over her, she loves me! You know she is the only reason I am at this bar. The last time I had a drink was...when my other girlfriend died...wow...I have a history of dead lovers. It's depressing. Glad I have my liquid courage to get me threw it. Paige is a good person. She is a great person totally discarding the time she drowned me. But she does not deserve this. But then again Alison is and always will be my soul mate. She was my first love. But hey, what's a little boos can't fix. I am wasted. I'll text my love to pick me up because no one can tell me otherwise.

**Alison's POV**

I was studying at Spencer's with the girls and I got text from Em.

**ime at hat bar bye grilllle and ie cant driv sooo can you pik me up? thhanccksss-em**

It had like a lot of spelling errors but it seemed like she wanted me to pick her up...from a bar. OMG Em is drunk! I didn't know if Emily wanted me to tell anyone so I told the girls my dad wanted me home. I said my goodbyes and headed off. While I was driving I wondered why she would do something like this. I also wondered if she had put any drunken thought into what I said earlier. I really do love her and everything I told her was the truth. Every word. But I don't want her to feel like she has to choose between me or Paige but, I think she may end up having to. I mean I love Em no matter what so I support her decision no matter what. But I don't think Paige will be considering she doesn't even know it's a choice between me and her. But like I said I love her. I will anything to protect Emily.

o00oo00

I walked into the bar looking for Emily. After a while I started to get worried. I had to ask the bartenders if they had seen Emily. I asked 4 of them before I found one who knew who I was talking about and I had to ask 2 more before one of them finally told me the tall brunette was in the bathroom. I peaked in, not wanting to step a foot into that disgusting place, and I saw Em in there...crying. I hesitated to walk in, not because of the germs, but because she was having a moment and I didn't want to interrupt. Then I realized that she texted me, not Paige, so Em wanted me here. I walked in, not knowing if she would notice I was there. But she did. Without even looking up from the sink she said "I really am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but, I love her. I have for a long time. I'm so so sorry. I love you too. But I just, love her more,Paige." I was shocked that she thought I was Paige but then I remembered she was drunk. And if she really did think I was Paige then I think she just broke up with her because of...me. I had to get over the shock and take Em home. I took her hand and dragged her to my car.

0o00oo00

Pam was sleep and I was incredibly happy because after all that has happened I did not want to face the wrath of Emily's mom for bringing her daughter in drunk. I helped Em up the steps until she practically collapsed in my arms. After capturing the moment I pushed her up the stairs, into her bedroom and on her bed. I thought she was sleep so I lied next to her. I mean Em is an athlete, so she's big! After I caught my breath, I sat up, just thinking about everything, looking at how beautiful Emily is. When she looked up at me with a smile I tried to act like I wasn't just staring at her. I quickly got up to get Em a glass of water so she could sober up and we could talk.

o0o0oO

When I came back with a glass of water Emily was sitting up, and playing with her hair. I smirked at the sight. I gave her the glass and put myself next to her. "Can I ask you a question Em?" I asked. "I mean I know you won't remember it tomorrow but it seems now is the only time you'll tell me the full truth. Okay?" "Sure!" She said cheerfully. I was actually scared to find out what the answer was. But I tried to pushed the Q out. "Know that I need you to be honest with me." I said stalling. But Emily knew I was beating around the bush. "I don't hear a question!" She shouted. I closed my eyes and blurted it out. "Who do you love more, me or Paige?" I felt like I was pushing boundaries because Emily stopped drinking the water mid sip. "Finally. I was scared you both would just assume I loved both of you the most. Thanks for asking Alison." I realized she didn't answer the question. So I asked her who does she love more again, and she gave me an answer that made me smile from ear to ear. "You." She said simply. "I've always loved you the most. When I was with Maya I didn't know it, but now that I'm with Paige it's clear to me. It's always been you." This time I leaned in for a kiss and she let me. We separated for a second and then we kissed again, with passion. I had never been happier in my life. That is, until Paige came in and saw us.

* * *

5 minutes ago

**Paige's POV**

Emily had told me to meet her at the grille a few hours ago but she wasn't there. I tried her cell and she didn't answer. After a while I started to get worried. I tried her phone one more time and then I left to go to her house I wanted to see if she was okay. After all this Mona stuff going on I didn't want to be alone anytime she didn't need to be.

o0o00o

I ran up to Em's house and the door was open. When I cautiously walked up the steps I smelled something...vodka? I ignored the smell and continued to Emily's room. Before I opened the door, I heard the sound of lips smacking. As I forced the door open, my legs turned to noodles as I saw them Emily and Alison...in Em's bed...kissing.

* * *

It took both Emily and Alison a moment to realize that Paige was in the room with them. When they did they both shot out of bed, watching Paige slowly. Emily, now completely sober, walked up to her girl friend, taking her shoulders, she said softly "Paige..." Paige then looked at her with tears in her eyes. Emily tried to comfort her by giving her a hug, but Paige pushed her away. She then, slowly, walked up to Alison, who had been looking at the floor for a long time, scowled at her, then slapped Alison so hard, she fell to the floor. While Alison silently sobbed, she ran her fingers across the cut Paige made. Emily froze for a second, then ran to Alison's aid. "Get the hell out of my house Paige!" Emily yelled. "And don't come back!" And with that Paige took one last look at the blonde who she struck, punched a hole in her ex-girlfriends wall and left.

**At school the next day…**

**Emily's POV**

I tried not to go to school today. My hangover was atrocious. I had sun-glasses that Hanna gave me for my birthday on (which were more than likely stolen) and a fitted cap that blocked the rest of the sun out of my face. I walked up the steps to enter the school when I realized that first period was over. I would have cared more if my head would stop pounding. The bell didn't help. I practically fell to the floor because the pain was so intense. After I stumbled to my feet I saw the girls down the hall. Spencer waved me over. Alison, who had stitches on her cheek, avoided eye contact. I slogged, over my head hurting now more than ever, memories from last night coming back. I saw Paige, and Alison in the same room and I got scared. What happened last night. I finally got to the group. "What the hell happened to you?" Aria asked. I hated how loud she was being."SSSHHhhhhhhhhhh" I insisted. "Keep your voices down." The other girls giggled, though I didn't see anything funny. I realized Alison seemed distant, but I didn't mention it considering the gash on her cheek looked painful and I didn't want to ask the question she was being asked probably all day.

Even though I didn't want to pry I still had to figure out what had happened the night prior. I was going to ask Ali if we could talk but she was trying hard to avoid me. And it didn't help when the bell rung. After the girls said goodbye, I grabbed Alison's arm and she turned around looking very frightened. "What happened? Last night..." I questioned. When it seemed she didn't want to talk about it, I was going to stop. But then a flashback from last night came back and I saw Alison and I kissing. Oh no... Oh god no... I started to realize that I hadn't seen Paige all day and the memory I just witnessed was probably why. While I put the pieces together, the kiss, Alison and Paige in the same room, me not seeing my girlfriend all day and Ali being distant, I dragged Alison to the bathroom. Every stall was empty so we were in the clear. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Alison screamed. I was still extremely hung over so her yelling tore a hole through my brain. It hurt so bad I thought I might cry. But that was not the issue at hand. "What happened to your face Ali?" I asked, still recovering from her blow up. She looked shyly at the floor, her face flushed. I had realized that I have never seen Alison Dilaurentis so...embarrassed. But the moment doesn't last long. She retrieves herself and looks at me, annoyed. "Is that really all? God Em. I tripped when I was walking to school. Can I go now?" Asking as she pointed to the door. But she didn't wait for my response as she strutted towards the bathroom door. I couldn't tell if she was lying because Alison had become a master at hiding her feelings but I knew something was up. "What happened last night." I say quietly, but I knew she heard me. She stopped in her tracks. She slightly turned her head to me and said. "Ask your girlfriend." She said her voice slightly cracking. I was opening my mouth to say something but she ran out of the bathroom before I could spit anything out.


	2. tell me!

**Alison's POV**

I ran out of the bathroom before Emily could ask me anymore of her stupid questions about last night. I already had to explain it to my dad. When I was out of the bathroom I was going to go back to class, but I felt tears in my eyes and I didn't want anyone to see me cry, so I left. I didn't know why I was feeling this way. This sad. I didn't know I could love anyone this much, let alone a girl. But now that I think of it I knew there was something special about Emily. She really was always my favorite. Something that separated her from the other girls. And I knew I bullied Paige for a reason. It was...personal. Not because she was gay or she was ugly, but because she liked Emily. I can't let anyone find out about this. I already have this craziness with Mona and her minions and now, Pigskin is out to get me. But she won't get away with this. I will get her back. She's been doing this since 9th grade. The second she kicked me on that soccer field I knew I would have a problem with her as long as I lived. But she went too far. I'm not playing anymore. What I did to her before: harmless jokes. But I'll make sure she'll pay. The only thing I got out of this situation was Emily being single. At least I think. What happened last night sounded like a breakup but she was so drunk I don't even think she'll remember. But it doesn't matter. I know what I said to the girls about changing and I meant it. Alot of it. Most of it. Some of it. But this is different. This means war.

* * *

**General POV**

Emily finished school, asking everyone who knew Paige where she might be. Sydney was the last.

"Syd!" Emily called.

Sydney looked around to see who was calling her. When she made eye-contact with Emily, she

frowned.

"Have you seen Paige?"

"Why? Are you trying to fix what you started?" Sydney was angry now.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked slightly annoyed.

"Really? You can not stand here saying to my face, that you did not break up with Paige?" Emily froze. She knew she did bad stuff the night before but breaking up with Paige? Alison stormed out of the bathroom saying "Ask your girlfriend", not ex. Sydney most have seen the look on her face because she began to elaborate.

"Paige called me at like 2 in the morning crying, her heart broken, saying "Emily broke up with me!" And you're telling me you didn't do that? You're my friend Emily but Paige was my friend first. So if I'm going to be picking sides, it's hers." Sydney ends walking down the hall.

Emily just stands still for a moment, shocked. If this is what happened when she got drunk, she might just go sober. She fumbled taking out her phone from her purse. She called Paige so many times that her inbox soon became full. She tried to explain in her messages that she was drunk, she loved Paige and Alison meant nothing to her (which wasn't exactly true.) but she didn't pick up. Emily knew she wasn't going to pick up anytime soon so she left one last message.

"Paige it's me...again. Look I still don't really know everything that happened last night, but I know that I probably said stuff I regret. I just want to talk. I have a feeling you know what happened with Alison's face and everything else that happened and I want you to know that it's not her. I don't love Alison. That was 3 years ago and it passed when I met you. I love…"

Emily was interrupted by the tone of her phone. She sighed. She needed to talk to Paige now.

**Paige's POV**

I didn't go to school today. I was half sad to see Emily and half mad to see Alison. I was sorry I slapped her. Well, sorry I slapped her in front of Emily. If we were alone I would have done alot worse. Alison deserves every last bit of what is coming to her. Not including what she did to me she was awful to Emily. Toying with her feelings like they were dolls. I still can't wrap my head around why she is her friend...or was her friend. Now she's more. She's sent me a million messages telling me how much I mean to her and how much Alison doesn't, but I can hear the lie in her voice. I know Emily too well. And that's why I'm taking this so hard. Ever since I called Sydney last night I've been crying, redding my room of all Em. It was a mess. I was seriously considering computer courses. Then I wouldn't have to see Emily who cheated on me, and Alison who every time I see her I want to kill her. For real this time. I was about to clean up when I heard the doorbell. I had a pretty good feeling who it was so I closed my bedroom door and curled up in my bed. I could hear my mom talking to her, greeting her. It was the first time I heard Emily's voice since the night she...broke up with me. When the footsteps came up the steps, I ducked my head under my pillow as she opened my door. The light hit me as hard as a hangover and I groaned. Why is she here? To try to undo the damage drunk Em did? No. I'm not going to let her play me like that.

"Paige?" She asked.

"Leave me alone." I shouted. My words were muffled by the comforter.

"I just want to…" She started when I interrupted her.

"Talk? Okay let's talk. How are you and Alison doing? Is she an amazing girlfriend or what?" I was so angry but I wasn't really sure who I was mad at. Emily, myself, Alison…

"Did you not get any of my messages? How many times do I have to convince you that she is not the one for me? I love you. Last night, I was drunk...I don't even remember half the stuff that happened, because NO ONE WILL TELL ME. When I mentioned the night to Alison she looked at me like I had four heads! Dammit Paige just tell me!" Emily was yelling now. I had never seen her as angry as she was right now. But that didn't make me any less angry.

"Okay. Fine. We had plans to meet at The Brew and when you didn't show up and weren't answering your phone, I went to your house. When I went in your room you were locking lips with the devil. You guys were sooo into it that you didn't notice me in your room for like 2 minutes! I watched you kiss Alison DiLaurentis for 2 minutes Emily! When you finally felt it was necessary to breath, you tore apart realizing you two weren't the only ones in the room. You got up, she got up, I was already standing and the minute you tried to "explain" I slapped the blond out of the Wicked Witch of Everywhere. Yah, that was me. The gash on her cheek? You told me to get out cradling her like a baby and to never come back. So, I punched a hole in the wall and never did. The end. Do you feel better?" I hadn't noticed how loud I was being until my mom walked in, apparently hearing everything. My mom was like "Is everything okay here Paige?" "No. It isn't. Emily here is just leaving." I told my mom and partially Emily considering she has been looking at the floor since my mom came in. I could see the tears running down her cheek and honestly, it broke my heart. But at this point, I could care less. She ran out of my room in tears, bumping past my mom. I didn't realize until I was in the bathroom, looking at myself, that I was crying. Hard. It was right then when I perceived that she never said it. Out of all the confusion and everything else Emily never said it. Emily never said she did not love Alison.


	3. There is no us here

A/N** Thank you for all the support, reviews, and EVEN the criticism from all the guest. This is my first story but I am planning on making more. Yes I do have trouble voicing the characters and if anyone out there knows how then please tell me. This will end in Paily unless I have an EXTREME change of heart, but I do strongly encourage all emison fans to stay tuned. Remember to review no matter what you have to say :)This chapter will have like everyones POV so you can see what's going on everywhere.**

**Emily****POV**

I ran to my car and shut the door so hard I was surprised that it didn't break. All the tears and sobs I had been holding in all rushed to the surface at once. I couldn't believe all of this was happening because I got drunk. I love Paige. I really do, and Alison is not going to change that. I was such a mess I didn't think I could even drive so I called Aria because I knew she would know what to say. The tears had stopped but the sobs were still seeping out from in between my lips.

"Hey Em, whats up?"

"I-I need y-you to pick me u-up." I sobbed.

"Okay, okay calm down Emily. Where are? " I could here the concern in Aria's voice.

"Paige's house." I said. I heard Aria say 'Of course'.

"I'll be there in a few okay Em. Don't move" She said finally before hanging up. My head hurt too much to do anything or go anywhere so I just put my phone in my pocket , took one last look at Paige's house and put my head between my knees.

**Aria's POV**

I can't believe Paige! I mean seriously, Emily put up with her betrayal and she breaks her heart. I texted Hanna and Spencer about what happened and they said they'd meet me at my house when I pick Emily up. I didn't text Alison because I don't think she would be very helpful in this situation which she, somehow, probably caused. I grabbed my keys and jogged to my car. On the phone Emily sounded really hurt and I don't want her to do anything stupid. Doing things sad is almost as bad as doing things drunk.

* * *

When I pulled up to Paige's house I saw Emily in her car with her head down. She might have been sleep but I couldn't tell, so I gently knocked on her window. When she didn't move I knocked harder. She finally lifted her head up, her face smudged with makeup, her bottom lip quivering. I pointed to the door motioning for her to unlock it. When she did I pulled the car door open, unbuckling Emily's seat belt and dragged her to my car. When we finally got in I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What happened, Em?" I just had to ask.

"Paige broke up with me." That was pretty obvious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Alison." I knew it.

"Do you want me to take you home or back to my house? Hanna and Spencer should be waiting there and my dad and Mike went to a lacrosse game."

Emily just nodded her head yes, but since I didn't know to which one I started driving to my house.

* * *

**General POV**

When Emily and Aria pulled up, Hanna and Spencer were getting out of their cars.

"What did that bitch do, Emily?" Hanna asked bluntly.

"Han! We don't know Paige and Em broke up." Spencer whispered loudly.

"I'm talking about Alison." Hanna said while rolling her eyes.

Spencer tried to hold back her chuckles but to no avail. "Let's just go inside."

When the girls got inside, Emily told them everything. From her getting drunk, to Emily kissing Alison, to Paige hitting Alison, to Paige vaguely breaking up with her. "I'm really sorry Em." Aria said. "Alison shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. It's her fault." Spencer sympathized. "If I were Paige I would have beat Alison to a pulp." Hanna said. Emily was going to say something when her phone rang. "It's Ali," she announced to the group. "Should I answer it?" Before anyone could say anything Hanna snatched Emily's phone from her hand answered it, put it on speaker and said "What the hell is wrong with, Alison?" she shouted into the mobil device.

"Hanna? What are you talking about, where's Emily?" Alison asked confused.

"We're at...you didn't answer my question!"

"I don't know what you're taking about, Han."

"So you didn't kiss Em when she was drunk and make Paige break up with her?" Hanna yelled. Emily was her best friend out of all the girls and she would not let Alison destroy her like she did years ago. Alison sighed. "This is known of your business Hanna, now can I please speak to Emily?" Then Alison comprehended what Hanna had said moments ago. "Wait, Paige broke up with Emily!? I mean, um, is sh-she okay?" Alison tried to play it off, but Hanna caught it. "No she's not okay, so your plan worked. You know Ali for like a split second I really thought you loved Emily. Boy, was I wrong." Then Hanna hung up. "Why would you do that?" Emily asked the blonde, fiddling with her thumbs, her face stained with dried tears. "Are you kidding me, Emily?" "I can handle myself." "Obviously not, Emily, or else we wouldn't be here treating you like a baby, when we all knew this was going to happen. I just saved your ass, so the LEAST you could do is thank me!" Hanna yelled. "I knew it wasn't a good idea coming here. And Hanna I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't think I can be around you when you're like this." Emily said strangely calm, grabbing her phone from Hanna and leaving. "Come on Han." Aria said. "You did not have to rub her mistake in her face." "Whatever." Hanna said before leaving. Spencer and Aria looked at each other. "We have to pick sides, don't we?" Spencer asked, already knowing the answer. "I'm on Emily's side. Aria said. "Hanna has been acting weird and I'm sure Emily can handle the situation without Hanna interfering." "I guess you're right. Call me if you find out anything changes." Spencer told Aria before leaving the laters bedroom.

* * *

**In school the next day...**

**Emily POV**

I didn't feel like going to school today. It's going to be filled with people I really don't want to see. Hanna, Alison, Paige...especially Paige. Alison had already called about 10 times since last night so I am not looking forward to talk that's bound to happen. And Hanna...Hanna needs to get her act together. She dyed her hair, started dressing like she's depressed and I don't even want to mention the alcohol smell leaking from her pours. It's disgusting. But, since my mom doesn't know what's going on and I'm not sick, I had to go. I decided to ride my bike so I could get some fresh air. When I rolled up to the school, I almost fell off my bike. I saw Alison. And Paige. And Hanna. I swear it's like God hates me. I wanted to die. I ducked my head down hoping, PRAYING, that none of them saw me. But, apparently in another life I was an awful person, because Alison yelled "Hey Em!" right when I passed them. BITCH! I decided to just postpone an awkward conversation by acting like I didn't hear her and making a run for it. "Emily"I heard her yell, but I didn't look back. Even though it is like unavoidable I don't want to talk to Alison at all today.

* * *

**Alison** **POV**

I know Emily's avoiding me. I would avoid me too. But we need to talk about what we are. Now that her and Paige aren't a thing she can finally say how she really feels about me. I'd like to think I'll be okay and cool about whatever decision she makes, but I don't think I will. If she picks Paige I'll be heart broken. But I'll know why. She thinks I'll hurt her again and I can't blame her. I took Emily's love and shoved it in her face. I don't deserve her but that doesn't mean I don't need her. She makes me a better person. Whenever she's around I feel like this ray of sun surrounds me. It's weird. The last school bell rung and i was more than happy to get home. Then I saw her. Emily, at her locker, picking up dropped books. If I was going to talk to her anytime this week it was going to be now. I started running over to her, stopping myself when I realized I looked way to eager to see her. I started again, walking, when after what seemed like an eternity, I finally got to her. "Need a hand?" I said smugly as she stopped in her tracks. She sighed. "No thanks." Emily said simply. She did not want to talk to me. "Em, I'm going to get straight to the point, I started. "We need to talk." "We have nothing, I mean absolutely nothing, to talk about." She was being weirdly harsh. I laughed. "Even you can't deny that we do." And before she could say other wise I dragged her into a vacant classroom. "What the hell, Ali?" It hit me. Why she didn't want to talk to me. Because she picked Paige. As I predicted, I couldn't hide the fact that I was pissed. "You pick her, don't you?" "Alison..." "No. Emily she left you, for something you did drunk. I mean who does that?!" "Coming from the girl that faked her death..." "Emily..." "No you know what, you want to talk, let's talk. Why did you kiss me when you knew I was dating Paige?" "Em-" "Why did you even bother Alison? I LOVE PAIGE. Love as in present tense. And I loved you. Loved as in past tense. Before you threw my heart on the floor and stumped on it for 2 years. Don't you get it Alison? Your 'in this together' is really just a 'in this for me'. And I'm not going to deal with it anymore." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Well I could but I didn't want to. "What are you saying Emily?" I asked. "I'm saying I've wasted so much time on. I'm saying I'm done Alison..I am done with you, your games, your everything." She said while walking out. I stopped her. "What about you and me? What about us?" I asked. "There is no us here." she said simply.


	4. Don't

**A/N Thanks for staying this long guys! I know I take a million years to update and this story is weird and confusing but after I get this one off my shoulder's I'm thinking of making a AU about Emily having Alison's persona and vise versa. Tell me what you guys think! Anyway there is only going to to be a few more chapters before I cut it completely, so give me some ideas on how you want it to end. Remember to review!**

**Paige POV**

It's been 3 weeks since I broke up with Emily and things could not be anymore awkward. I few days ago I started going out with Sydney and I really like her but I don't think she's 'the one'. I mean, yah she's my only friend now that Spencer, Hanna and Aria barely give me a side glance but she's really needy. We went on one date and she's already holding my hand in the hallway and kissing me goodbye like we've been dating for months. Who am I kidding? There is only one 'the one' and that is Emily Fields. But I just can't find it in myself to forgive her. I know she was drunk but I also know that she does still loves Alison. I can't be with her if no matter what I do there will always be a part of her in love with Alison. I was walking down the hall to meet Sydney when I bumped into Emily. Her books fell to the floor.

"Sorry." I said while still walking.

"Of course..." Emily said under her breath.

I couldn't just let that one slide. "Of course what, Emily?"

She looked shocked I heard what she said. "Nothing."

"No you've already got me stopped, what!" I was getting pissed off.

"I just don't know why we can't be friends..." She says.

I acted like I was thinking about it for a second. Then I sighed. "You know what Em, you're right," I started, putting my arm around her shoulder. "Just because we broke up does not mean we can't be friends. I mean it's not like either of us cheated or anything, right? Especially not with the others worst enemy..."

"Paige-"

"No, no, you're right. The break up was mutual. I was overreacting. No one got hurt, so I think we should stay friends." I was getting to the question I really wanted to know, but didn't have the guts to ask directly.

"Paige-"

"And friends tell friends things," I cut her off for a second time. We were walking down the hallway now and some people gave us looks considering it was big news we broke up. "Like who their dating. For example I'm dating Sydney." I said motioning to myself. I could see the hurt in her eyes when I said that, but it was gone as fast as it came. "So how are you and...Al-Alison doing?" I choked out. I hadn't seen them together lately and I was curious. I wanted to know if Emily gave up our relationship so she could be happier.

"Me and Ali...uh...aren't involved anymore." Emily said, finally thinking of a way to put it.

I stopped walking and took my arm off of Emily's shoulder. "By not involved anymore, you mean you stopped after you fucked in your bedroom, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

While Emily walked past the bathroom, she grabbed my hand and dragged me. She didn't say anything for a minute as she made sure no one was in any of the stalls. Then, she looked at me for a second, I'm guessing trying to find out what to do. Right as I turned to leave, considering Sydney was probably having an aneurism since I was supposed to meet her like 25 minutes ago, Emily kissed me. Honestly I wasn't all that shocked. People on the swim team have been telling me Emily's only at her best when she's with me but I don't listen. I pulled away almost immediately after I realized what was happening. I didn't want to make Sydney feel like I had when I saw Alison and Emily together. Emily had her eyes closed for a minute, but when she opened them they were watery.

"Paige, I know you'll never fully forgive me for what I did to you. And I could never express in a billion words how so sorry I am for that. But I love you. I loved Alison, but that was before I knew she didn't love me back. Before I realized I was wasting my time. Please Paige." Tears were falling from her eyes and she made no attempt to stop them. I loved Emily, I still do, and I probably always will. People make mistakes and sooner or later you will have to forgive them. But I can't forget the pain I felt when I saw Emily and Alison..._together._ It was I had already had a knife in my heart ever since Alison came back but, when I saw them, someone just dragged the knife all around my insides. It was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life and I used to cut myself. I needed Emily to know that. To understand. I couldn't choke anything out because I had a feeling that if I opened my mouth I would probably end up saying "I love you too". It was true but I couldn't say it now. So I looked at the love of my life one last time before walking out the bathroom. And since I'm the luckiest person on earth, guess who was standing there? The one and only Ali D. I took me a minute to recognize her though. She looked...awful. Like she hadn't slept for days. She had sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Her hair wasn't combed down and her eyes were more gray than blue. But when she saw me, her eyes went from gray to green to red. I was slightly taken aback because Alison never really showed anger. She always acted like the only feeling she could feel was cruelty. Then she walked so close to me I could feel her hot breath.

"You." She spit.

"What do you want Alison?" I questioned.

"I want you to disappear. To leave and never come back because if you come between me and Emily and I swear I will end you."

Of course this was about Emily. "We're not dating Alison. You stopped that from happening for a long, long time. I'm not going to disappear because then when I would come back I think Rosewood would explode with the fact that 2 different people have come back from the dead." I was feeling quite smug.

"I'm serious Paige. I love her. And I will do anything to get Emily back."

I looked at her like she was stupid. "Did you just say you love her? You tortured her and killed her confidence but, I guess that's how you show _love, _right? I walked closer to her "Emily deserves better than you. As a girlfriend, as a friend, as anything. Anyone is better than you." I say with disgust visible in my voice.

Then Alison lounged at me, taking me to the ground along with herself.

General POV

Alison started squeezing Paige's neck with both of her hands so hard her knuckles were white. Paige's face started to loose color very quickly. Her eyes were popping out of her head and her hands were tapping on Alison's as if it were a wrestling match. Paige was starting to see dots of black in her vision. Just then the bathroom door opened to show a upset and crying Emily. She looked at the ground where Alison was tackling Paige and stood there in shock. It took her a minute to react but when she did she grabbed Alison by the waist and pulled as hard as she could. Alison didn't react as she continued to choke Paige until finally she passed out. With a look of victory Alison let go of Paige's limp neck and stood up to find an enraged Emily. A single tear ran down her face. But when the swimmer laid eyes on Paige's pail limp body, all the anger changed into worry. She fell to Paige's side and started shaking her. "Paige" she repeated. More tears ran down her face. Alison just stood there like she just woke up from a trance.

"Em-" She started.

"Don't..."She growled with venom spewing at her every word.

With that, Alison hesitantly turned around and started jogging away. When she heard Emily screaming for help she broke into a run.

**A/N So what do you guys think? Should Paige die? Will Alison be the to blame? Who will Emily side with? Will Paige change her mind and go back to Emily or will she be too broken? Paily or Emison? Tell me what you think!**


	5. Before

**A/N I got a lot of Paily comments, but I did get a few Emison comments. And to the person who said I should tell you what ship the story is, then it wouldn't be exciting would it? Really sorry for the short chapter but it's way past my deadline so wanted to give you guys something. Well, I hate other stories with Author Notes so let's get to it.**

**General POV**

After Alison left everyone started coming out of classrooms trying to find out what happened. After the school nurse checked Paige's pulse she called the ambulance. When she started asking questions, Emily didn't know what to do.

"She...uh...when I came out of the bathroom she was like this." It was half-true, but that didn't matter. It was still a lie. Sydney had come up to Paige's limp body seemingly ready to explode because she completely missed their date. But when she actually saw what had happened to Paige she collapsed.

"What happened?" She asked Emily through tears. Emily felt really bad lying to Sydney considering she seemed to really like Paige, but she told her the same lie she told to the paramedics.

"I don't know." She said simply.

When they carried Paige away, Emily almost followed them until she remembered that she no longer dated Paige. Also, because she had to find Alison and see why she did this to Paige.

**Alison POV**

After what I did to Paige, I just kept running. I heard the commotion from behind, but that didn't stop me. I didn't even know what or who I was running from. Was it Emily? I know she's fuming. Or what about Paige? Even though, I'm pretty sure she was unconscious, she still can be dangerous. When I bumped into someone practically knocking them over, I was prepared to keep running without giving that person a side glance. But when I heard my name, I stopped.

"Alison?" A small voice called. I turned around to a hurt, disoriented Aria on the floor.

"Sorry, " I said simply and not at all apologetically. I still needed to get away from here. I started running again as I heard Aria screaming my name behind me. I got to the exit and only then realized if I really didn't want to be found I would have to go somewhere no one knows about.

**Paige POV**

I don't know where I am. One minute I'm in the school bathroom with Emily and the next I...dont know. I'm sitting on a bed in a little girls room. Everything looks bigger than it normally does. I take a look around and I notice that I'm not in a strangers house. I'm in mine. Before I moved to Rosewood I lived in Clinton. That was before everything. Before my dad was so demanding, obsessive, and homophobic. Before my mom left. Before I started liking girls. Everything. I got up off of my bed and started to my door. Before I opened it, I stopped. I heard yelling coming from the kitchen. It was probably my parents. My mom hadn't left, but her and my dad were still having problems. At least I think. After she left us, my dad never talked about it. I would ask what happened and he would say "Mommy's just confused". After about 9, I stopped asking. I figured mom wasn't coming back and dad wasn't going to tell me what happened to her, so why keep asking? But I did sometimes still wonder why. And it seemed like now was my chance to find out. I slowly pushed open my door and tiptoed down the steps so I could hear their conversation.

"I read the fucking texts!" My father yells.

"Why are you going through my phone?!" She counters.

"Don't change the fucking topic, Penelope!" He screams, with veins popping out of his neck. "How long have you been seeing her?" He asks more calmly.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Nick." My mother says, still keeping her charade up.

"Don't lie to me." My dad says soft, but firmly. My mom sighs.

"6 months." She says quietly.

My father was silent for a minute. Then, he brings his fist down on the table so hard that a vase on the counter falls and my mom jumps.

"6 FUCKING MONTHS!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE HAVE A DAUGHTER UPSTAIRS, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST EXPERIMENT? WE HAVE SEX! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! IS THAT WHY YOU DECIDED TO TRY A NEW CANDY FLAVOR?! WE ARE A FAMILY! I AM YOUR HUSBAND AND WE HAVE A FAMILY, SINCE YOU SEEM TO BE IN NEED OF A REMINDER YOU BUT YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST THROW THAT AWAY FOR SOME GIRL CRUSH? YOU ARE A FUCKING ADULT! ACT LIKE ONE!"

"I love her" She seemingly blurted out not showing any weakness "more than you."

He said nothing for what seemed like several minutes. Then finally, a simple "You have 5 minutes to get the fuck out of my house." He set the microwave timer and started toward the stairs.

I was so in shock, I just stood there for a second. When he was really close I leaped up the stairs, two at a time, and into my room before he could tell I was there.


	6. so that's what happened

**Emily POV**

I've been looking for Alison everywhere. I asked the girls if they had seen her. Aria said she literally bumped into her, but they didn't even exchange 2 words. I'm...I'm kinda getting worried. Yes, I'm still very much mad as hell at her for choking Paige, who I love, but that doesn't mean I don't care about Alison. I loved her for 3 years and I was IN love with her for 2. You can't just forget about a person. Even when you try to tell yourself that that person is no longer a romantic part of your life anymore, they just don't go away. I've called Ali's cell a billion times, left voice mails and text messages and she's not answering. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her and the last words I said to her were 'don't'. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I was about to leave school after the last bell rang when I realized something. I had been so caught up in Alison that I totally forgot about Paige. I got in my car, dialing Sydney's number, hoping she would still be at the hospital. It didn't even ring once when I heard an emotionally exhausted Sydney Driscoll answer the phone.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Sydney, it's Emily," I said hoping she wasn't mad at me. "and I was wondering if you knew anything about Paige?"

"Why would I tell you even if I did?" She replied, annoyed. Yep, she was mad at me. I sighed.

"I just want to know how she's doing. I deserve to know if she's okay at least." I heard a deep breath come from Sydney, probably her realizing I was right.

"I couldn't stay long after the ambulance dropped us off," She started "but the doctor I talked to said it was hard to tell so soon. I'm going tomorrow if...if you want to come with." I was shocked that she offered, but I jumped at the opportunity.

"Cool, that'd be great!"

**Alison POV**

After I left the school, I called the only person I could hide with.

"Alison?" He whispered.

"I know you didn't leave...Rosewood." I said plainly.

"What?" He asked.

"You are still in Pennsylvania, I know it. " I said, slowly. "Where are you Cy, I need your help."

"The famous Ali D needs my help? Wow." He said proudly.

"Seriously, Cyrus, where are you?"

He told me where he was in our secret language. That's what happens when you're used to people listening to your conversations.

"Cyrus," I said after he was done.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you stay? I gave you everything you needed to start over. Why didn't you go for it?"

He was silent for a second. "I knew you'd need me."

And then he hung up.

I packed all my necessities, left a note for my dad saying I was spending a few nights at Aria's, and drove to Cyrus's "house".

I parked a few blocks away from the woods just as a precaution. You can never be too safe. I walked to the coordinates he told me to and stopped right before I entered. I had been in this situation, hiding, not even a month ago and I hated it. There was always a part of me that thought I was being watched and would get caught. It was awful, always being paranoid, and now, here I am, in the middle of the woods, hiding from the world, all over again. But I promise myself that this will end the second I end Paige Mccullers.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I'm waiting for Sydney to pick me up so we can go to the hospital together. I'm still kind of surprised that she offered, but I'm happy none the less. I'm sitting on my porch, waiting, when I realized something...again. I have no clue what I'm going to say to her. First, it's going to be really awkward because Sydney AND I are going to be there...at the same time. Her ex-girlfriend and what seems like her current girlfriend. But that's still a lot better than the alternative. I never really thought of this before either because it's was just too scary, but what if Paige doesn't wake up?

I was still stuck in my disastrous thoughts, when Sydney's Camaro pulled up. She gets out of the car and walks up to the porch.

"You ready to go?" She asks, breaking me out of my concentration.

"Yeah," I reply dryly. I'm still thinking about Paige and what would happen if she's not okay, so I decide to ask Sydney of she's thought about it too. "Sydney?

"Huh?" She says questioningly while she gets in the front seat.

"Have you," I start. "have you thought about Paige while she's been in the hospital?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"Have you thought about what could happen to her?"

She doesn't say anything for a second. "What are you trying to say, Emily?" She says, annoyed.

I sigh, knowing I've been caught. "I'm saying we should be realistic, Sydney. Paige wasn't breathing when the ambulance took her away, and that was 2 days ago. We haven't heard anything since so, it is a possibility that..." I have to take a breath before a say this. "A possibility that Paige could, not wake." After I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding, I turn my head to Sydney. She looks like she's holding in a sob when she pulls the car over.

"You don't think I know that, Emily!" She yells turning to me. "That's the only thing that's been in my mind since I was in that ambulance with her! I was screaming 'Paige, you gotta wake up! You just have to'! And the worst thing is that it wasn't even for me." She looks down, seemingly calmed. "I really like Paige. And I wish she really liked me too, but everyone knows that she still loves you. I can't change that because believe me I've tried. After I found out you two broke up, I immediately asked her on a date. It was probably too soon, but she said yes anyway. She was really nice about it and I had a good time so I decided to see if we could become a thing. I started holding her hand and kissing her goodbye, even though I knew she didn't want to. After awhile, I decided it wasn't about me anymore. That I only wanted Paige to be happy and if it wasn't with me I had to deal with it. I was planning on stopping it the day she went to the hospital. Now, if she doesn't wake up, she'll die dating someone she doesn't love...And it's going to be all my fault." She finishes, breaking into tears, with her face in her hands. I don't really know what to do, so I just decide to rub her on the back. But the second my hand makes contact with her back, she straightens and simply says "Don't".

* * *

We finally get to the hospital after a silent car ride. I look at Sydney, gesturing to the front desk. She nods her head saying I should ask Paige. I walk over to the circle desk in the middle of the hospital lobby as Sydney sits down. I go up to the secretary.

"Hi, I' here to see Paige Mccullers," I say as she checks, I'm assuming what room she's in.

"Are you family?" She asks suspiciously.

"Yes," I reply, knowing I won't be able to go see her if I'm not.

"Can I see your ID?" She asks, obviously still not buying it. I give her my drivers license, waiting for her to scan it or whatever.

She is still holding my gave and my ID when she says "Let me get a doctor", like it's a chore. I mutter 'okay' to myself when I go over to sit next to Sydney.

"The lady said she's getting a doctor," I say to her. "You probably should've gone, though. It would have been more convincing that you're related."

We waited a few more minutes to talk to someone about Paige, when a tall, handsome doctor in a white lab coat comes into the waiting room with a clipboard in his hands.

"Emily Fields?" He asks, looking around.

"Here!" I reply, hastily making my way over to him. "I'm here to see Paige Mccullers."

"That's what I heard." He says in a joking manner. "Hi. I'm Dr. Jackson Avery. And the secretary forgot to give this back to you." He holds his hand out with my ID in it, waiting for me to take it, but I'm still looking into his eyes. Their beautiful. Sydney nudges my side, bringing me back to reality. I take it and thank him.

"So when can we see Paige?" Sydney urges. Dr. Avery looks at her like she's joking.

"If you're family, then you can see her anytime...after she wakes up."

When he says that, my heart drops to my feet and my knees get weak. I'm guessing the same thing happens to Syd, because she grabs on to my arm with a death grip.

"What do you mean 'after she wakes up'?" I ask, a lump forming in my throat. The doctor's face goes pale.

"The n-nurse didn't-" He stutters. Sydney and I shake our heads vigorously. He sighs. "Can you come with me, please."

We walk, not saying a word, until we get to two double doors that say 'Vegetable Patch'. What the hell kind of name is that? We walk past 4 more doors, when Dr. Avery stopped. He stood in front of a door and looked at us, his face lacking his perky attitude from earlier.

"I'm sorry to inform you ladies that...Paige is in a coma."

**Dun Dun Duuunnnnn. I decided that you guys should actually find out what's happened with Miss Mccullers. Who even knows if she'll wake up? ME! No, but seriously she's alive I promise. I just needed things to happen with Paige out of the picture for a sec...hint hint EMISON. And yes, it is the hunky Jackson Avery from Grey's Anatomy. I don't know why but I just had to sneak him into this story, but that doesn't mean it's a crossover. I MIGHT be updating more often now that I have a grip on this story and know, more or less, where it's going, so look forward to at least 3 more chapters...unless I get bored.**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REPLY AND ALL THAT JAZZ!**


End file.
